mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix's Mind
'''Felix's Mind 'is a series created by Curtis Trudeau-Brown (also known by his username Corky64). The series is inspired by [[Barney's Mind|''Barney's Mind]] and ''Shephard's Mind'', and follows the journey of Gordon Freeman's brother Felix, described as being a 'cynical individual'. Like the other Mind series, he walks through the game, playing the thoughts of the character that the player plays as. However, this series differs from the other main Mind series, with Felix being an original character created by Curtis. The series lasted for three seasons (the "second" being a rebooted version of the first) and played through Half-Life 2: Episode One. The true second season lasted for only 2 episodes and was set in Half-Life 2: Episode Two, but it was put on indefinite hiatus and later cancelled by Corky, who later made the series unavailable to view from his Youtube channel; as of 2017 all episodes are now unavailable to watch and the series' official blog has been taken down. Later in mid 2019, a user by the name of Braid reuploaded the entirety of Felix's Mind excluding the original 6 episodes. The playlist can be found here. Characters Felix Freeman Main article: Felix Freeman Felix Freeman is a fictional younger brother of Gordon Freeman created by Curtis. In the series' timeline, Felix was mistaken by the G-Man for Gordon due to being twin brothers and was put out of stasis instead, taking over Gordon's role throughout the story in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. Having gone through what Gordon went through (in a different timeline, as said on the first episode of his, in his backstory), he reacts somewhat alike. He constantly refers to Alyx as "Joni", due to being unable to remember her name because of side effects from being put in stasis. He makes off comments about how it seems that how he can "never win", and the one time that he did, the transportation he had been in crashed. He also comments about how people always mistake him for his brother, and that it shouldn't be hard to tell the differance from their speech differences. It was hinted in the tenth episode that he once has a relationship with Chell from Chell's Mind, and she appeared in Felix's dream in the fourteenth episode when he was shot by a sniper. However, he hasn't had that much time to think about that, since people keep trying to kill him. In Episode 15, he overloaded himself with morphine, causing him to see Mario at the end of a hallway. It was also hinted in that episode that he had been living in Canada before coming to Black Mesa, and he talks about Canada a lot and speaks in a Canadian Accent. He also said something about ''Barney's Mind'' and ''Shephard's Mind''. He has no idea who Odessa Cubbage is. Alyx Vance Alyx Vance is a character of the Half-Life series, who is a sidekick of Gordon Freeman in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. In Felix's Mind's timeline, she plays the same role as she did in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. She constantly mistaken him for Gordon due to being a twin brother of the latter (much to Felix's annoyance). Felix also mistaken Alyx's name as Joni due to side effects from being put in stasis. In an April Fools' episode called Episode 9.5, Felix insults her heavily due to being "useless", which causes her to shoot him in the back. In the fourteenth episode, when Felix was unconscious due to being shot by a sniper, Alyx revived him by using her EMP tool. In Episode 16, She lied to some rebels that her dad was Odessa Cubbage. Gordon Freeman Gordon Freeman is a scientist of Black Mesa, who was involved in an experiment gone wrong. He then travels throughout the facility to escape and uses his every arsenal to survive against HECU soldiers and Xen aliens. In Felix's Mind's timeline, instead of Gordon being put out of stasis; Felix was put out of stasis due to the G-Man mistaking his identity to Gordon. Felix makes the occasional reference to his brother, such as taking gold from his stash in Massachusetts, using his password to open a door, and nearly losing his then-girlfriend Chell to him in a case of mistaken identity. Barney Calhoun Barney Calhoun was friends with Gordon Freeman at Black Mesa, and normally owed him a beer. In the Felix's Mind Timeline, he is shown to also be friends with Gordon Freeman's brother, Felix Freeman. He appears to be the only character to know that Felix isn't Gordon Freeman and calls him by his proper name. Barney is voiced by IRAMightyPirate in Felix's Mind, the creator of ''Barney's Mind''. His voice is dubbed over Michael Shapiro's voice, the original voice actor of Barney Calhoun in the Half-Life Games. In one of the Felix's Mind Episodes, Felix asks Barney if things are alright between him and Lauren. Lauren is the wife or girlfriend of Barney Calhoun who is mentioned in the Blue Shift Instruction Manual. Lauren is mentioned in Barney's Mind. The G-Man The G-Man is a mysterious character appearing in the Half-Life series. At the end of Half-Life, he hired Gordon Freeman for his mysterious employers, and detained Adrian Shephard at the end of Opposing Force. He is voiced by Michael Shapiro. G-Man put Gordon Freeman's younger brother Felix Freeman into statis just like Gordon and Shephard, after being impressed by Felix's ability to survive and adapt. In an alternative timeline, G-Man brings Felix out of stasis 20 years in the future, mistaking him for Gordon and places him into City 17 to aid the Resistance against the Combine. After killing Dr. Breen G-Man puts Felix back into stasis. At the start of Felix's Mind, G-Man approaches Felix to talk to him, but is distracted by Vortigaunts who bring Felix out of stasis and away from an annoyed G-Man. Episodes *Note: The First ten episodes (Excluding episode 0) were retconned by Corky, therefore the following 9 episodes (which are completed) will include details from the remade episodes, not the original episodes, except episode 10. *Note: It is not clear what the canonical state of Felix's Mind Forever is, though it could be speculated that it is set during Felix's pre-series adventures. If this is the case it would be on the third day of his journey and takes place along the coastline between leaving off Highway 17 and reaching the Vortigaunt camp en route to Nova Prospekt. Episode 0 This introduction retells the events of the past week (during the events of Half-Life 2) and a style similar to the introduction of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009). It shows off locations Felix has passed through during his journey and his interactions with characters. These include his arrival in City 17, meeting with Alyx Vance and old Black Mesa Colleagues, his journey through the canals, Black Mesa East, Ravenholm, the Coast, rescuing Eli Vance from Nova Prospect, the Uprising in City 17, and infiltrating the citadel and killing Dr. Wallace Breen before being put back into stasis by G-Man. While is stasis, Felix is approached by G-Man, but before he can speak Vortigaunts appear and remove Felix before G-Man can act upon that, saying "We'll see about that!". Episode 1: Evacuation Plan Felix awakes in darkness in pain after metal is lodged in his back. He is dug out by Dog, with Alyx Vance present, at the bottom of the unstable citadel. He is pulled out of the rubble by Dog, and Alyx greets him (believing he is still his older brother Gordon) but it is clear Felix has no recollection of who they are or who he is. Alyx tells Dog to give Felix the gravity gun, which caused some flashbacks going through his head when Alyx introduced him to the weapon a week prior. Felix tries to make sense and when looking at the citadel, has more flashes to his confrontation with Wallace Breen, but Felix still can't make sense of the situations. When Alyx goes to make contact with her father Eli, Felix sits down and tries to think hard and try to remember. Random sequence of numbers begin flashing through his head, which confuses him. He tries hard to remember again, and remembers meeting his friend Barney Calhoun who helped his escape the train station, being lost in City 17 and chased by the Combine Metropolice, and meeting Alyx Vance, however he still can't remember her name. Felix doesn't remember if his name is actually Felix, or Gordon. After finishing trying to remember, he approaches Alyx who has finished her talk with Eli and Kleiner, and tries to play it cool as he doesn't know who she is. She tells him they will have to find a way into the citadel, and he begins to wonder if he can get any answers in there. Episode 2 Felix and Alyx make their away along a cliffside at the bottom of the citadel, while Felix talks about hoping that he will find out his real identity and what is going on. After making their way across the cliff with Felix trying to work out his physical features, they come across Dog again. They try to work out a way to get across to the citadel's exit, and Dog suggests through mannerisms that he should put Felix and Alyx into an old van and throw them across to the entrance. Felix gets scared by the thought of being thrown across, but Dog throws the van while they are inside and it makes it. Although he tries to catch his breath from the near attack, the van falls down a hole. Episode 3 After crashing through citadel in a rollercoaster like ride in the van, it crashes in a part of the citadel knocking Felix out. He awakens to find the van tipping over an edge and crashing into darkness, although Alyx is safe. He later passes out again after screaming he is alright, and wakes up and continues on, telling Alyx to forget what he was like in the last 30 seconds. When they continue on, they come across a forcefield blocking a doorway, and stalkers in the other room keeping it closed. Alyx comes up with an idea to use rollermines which she can hack and send into the room to kill the stalkers. While Felix goes to fetch one, he finds a Combine charging station and tries it out, which injects drugs which causes him to hallucinate. He visions himself on a plane with a talking pony. He then finds himself back in reality when he is attacked by a rollermine, and picks it up with his gravity gun to allow Alyx to hack it and kill the stalkers. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6AOn7CvsDGEvVkKy9bLupetSZN0JgGre Reception The series was given acclaim for its then-unique, and in many ways groundbreaking variation on the Mind Series format (particularly its larger focus on situational drama over comedy and the inclusion of a soundtrack, both of which would later be used to an even greater degree in later series such as Arlen's Mind and Mind of Ryan), Curtis' performance and its use of flashbacks to depict the backstory of the character. However, the series has also been criticized on occasion for elements of Curtis' writing, in particular the use of 'trend jokes' and memes (a common criticism among many contemporary series, including some of the Master Minds).Category:Episodes Category:Mind Series Category:Private Series Category:Corky64 Category:MightyPirate Category:CyhAnide Category:Centaur1um Category:Dragon Category:Premature Endings